


My hearts been pierced by cupid

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Siren Darcy Lewis, Sirens, because no one wants evil Brock, triple agent brock rumlow, triple agent!brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Brock Rumlow just wanted to relax during his whole Undercover Gig as Crossbones.He did not expect to fall in love with a voice.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 37
Kudos: 199
Collections: The Monster Mash





	My hearts been pierced by cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Моё сердце пронзила стрела Купидона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439633) by [WTF_Brock_Rumlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow)
  * Inspired by [your voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311430) by [PumpkinDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles). 



> For the Darcylvania Halloween Challenge
> 
> Week 3 - Mythological Monsters

Darcy stretched languidly in the extra large bathtub and let her upper body sink back into the warm water with a content sigh.

Working for Stark definitely had its merits.

After several minutes underwater, where she enjoyed the soft embrace of her most favorite element she lazily opened one eye when her peace was disturbed by the sound of her phone vibrating.

It echoed through the tub in an annoying way she couldn't ignore.

Thankful that Tony had built a bathtub that would keep the water at her chosen temperature she rose out of the warm hug of the fluid element and put on her headset.

Work never ceased.

Not even fun work.

And this was definitely fun work, with a fanged smile she picked up the phone.

She loved using her voice every now and then, so she had a little side job.

Sue her!

“I've been waiting for you to call me all night,” she purred, dropping her voice an octave before she made a deep satisfied humming sound and let the water splash a little. “I'm soaking in the tub big guy and I'm so sad you're not here.”

There was a long pause on the other line.

Pouting into the phone she knew it played in the tone she used. “Don't get shy on me now big guy,”

There was another short silence before a pleasant deep male voice groaned a “Fuck!” into the speaker.

Trying to contain her giggle her smile turned even slier. “I'm trying to babe,” her pout was back and a bit of a whine. “But you're playing hard to get.”

Darcy bit her bottom lip for a moment waiting for a response, she liked his voice, it was deep and pleasant and she knew she would enjoy this call after only one word from him.

This would be a very relaxing bath indeed.

~~~

Brock stared at his phone and for a moment he was completely speechless.

He had his fair share of women in his life and yet his whole body, not just his dick, jumped to attention the moment her sultry voice hit him.

Like a fucking horny teenager, that was how he felt.

Sitting on the bed in his current hideout he hadn't yet bothered to undress and he truly regretted that decision because his cock was more than ready for attention within the span of a few seconds.

His mind wasn't faring any better and instantly supplied a picture of a woman to fit the sinful voice on the other side of the phone, all pale skin and lush curves, with deep blue eyes like the ocean.

Fuck!

What was wrong with him?

Well, except that he was badly burned and still deep undercover as a mercenary for Fury.

He couldn't even go out and pick up a woman to relieve some of the tension, he was far too recognizable with his current burned face.

Jack had suggested a phone sex-hotline and it had sounded like a good idea until she picked up and completely wrecked him with her voice and teasing banter as well as the soft splashing of water he could hear in the background.

Fuck.

Either she was really naked or she had some good damn sound effects.

“Are you shy big guy?” her voice purred once more. “If you want to I can do all the talking,” the vixen suggested and he could hear her move through the water. “I could tell you how I'm running my hands down my front ever so slowly until I reach my breasts and run my fingertips over them softly, the air is cold so my nipples are hard and perky and I brush my fingers across them before I cup my breasts and squeeze them, imagine it is you that does it.”

“Sweetheart,” he managed to groan out. “Shit,” cursing Brock tried to get his pants off while he fumbled with his phone. “Let me get out of my pants first.”

“Mhm,” she hummed into the phone. “I'm not going anywhere big guy,” that sultry voice was going to be the end of him. “I'll just sit here and run my hands over myself until you're ready to take me.”

“God,” he groaned and he wasn't even really religious. “You're killing me.”

Her voice giggled melodically, even her fucking giggle was erotic and his cock twitched at the bell like sound. Wondering how it would be too buried himself inside of her and made her giggle like this before pleasuring her until she moaned his name.

“I hope not big guy,” amusement swung clear in her words. “I'm not planning on killing you, alas my evil scheme contains a lot of fucking, are you okay with that babe?”

Brock blinked slowly. “Brock,” he told her. “My name is Brock.”

Finally, his brain and cock seemed to have come to an agreement and he had managed to undress, put the phone on speaker and lay down on the bed.

“And I'm absolutely going to join you in your bathtub sweetheart,” now it was his turn to purr at her.

“Oh,” her amusement was gone and the sinful tone was back again. “I might be so distracted that I do not hear you come in.”

“Hmm,” Brock smirked and hummed, grabbing his own dick. “I don't mind at all and watch you while I undress silently. I slip into the water behind you, pulling you against my chest as I move my mouth to kiss and nib across your neck,”

She moaned into the phone. “I love it when you do that and move my head sideways to allow you better access.”

“Good girl,” Brock swallowed thickly, he almost forgot to pleasure himself while his fantasy and her voice painted very vivid and sinful pictures in his mind. “I love it when you're wet for me baby and I take my time paying attention to your neck while I move one hand down between your folds to rub and tease you just the way you like.”

“My breasts too,” she gasped out. “Use your other hand on my breasts,” even her panting sounded erotic. “Please, Brock.”

“Fuck,” Brock growled into the phone. She was so hot he didn't want to end this even if he felt like he could come already. “Everything you want sweetheart.”

She was going to be the death of him.

~~~

She wasn't the death of him.

Over the months he had worked as Crossbones the insane mercenary – a cover to steal back Shield, Hydra and Chitauri stuff from apparently _everyone_ , he had called her at least twice a week.

Sometimes they didn't even have phone sex, sometimes he was too exhausted for it and just wanted to hear her voice.

Somehow she seemed to be able to tell exactly what he needed and when.

Her soft voice had lulled him to sleep when he called her after a particular intense nightmare.

He had apologized to her the next time, that he had called her instead of his therapist, claiming he was struggling with PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) which to some extend he was.

She has assured him it was fine.

Now?

Now though …

He was floating in the ocean.

His undercover work had ended and Stark had gone all out and thrown him a 'Welcome back' party on one of his yachts.

With all of the Avengers, lots of booze, food and music.

With his burns almost completely healed by Helene Cho's cradle, he was as good as new.

Hydra though hadn't taken it too well when they found out about his deception and had blown the yacht sky high.

When he saw her he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, despite her deathly pale skin and the long sleek eel tail that fanned out behind her.

It was such a dark purple it almost looked black and bright blue electrical patterns traveled across it, cracking along the end of her fins.

Her blue eyes shone eerily in the deep blue water, her fanged smile made his body twitch to attention.

Of course, he thought to himself, a siren would take the form of the woman he had fantasized about for the last 7 months.

He was mesmerized even before she opened her mouth.

“Don't worry,” her voice washed over him like a warm soothing embrace. “I'm one of the good guys,” she purred. “I'm going to take you to the surface now.”

He froze, his entire body froze and burned at the same time.

Vaguely he was aware that the bullet wounds still bleed profusely in the salty water but all he could hear was her voice.

“Everything is going to be alright big guy,” she purred into his ear, moving behind him her small pale hands slipped around his muscular chest and began pulling him upwards.

Her more than ample chest pressed against his back and despite the cold water and his wounds he felt his body betray him.

He heard her inhale sharply.

The siren's voice was beguiling. “That is normal, my voice does that to men.” she hummed softly. “Don't think about it, it will fade soon enough.”

When she helped Steve Rogers pull him on board of a lifeboat he managed to rasp out a “Thank you.” in between coughs and saw her eyes widen before he passed out from the blood loss of the three bullet wounds.

~~~

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that someone was humming a soft tune by his bedside.

Cracking open his eyes he groaned. “My hearts been pierced by cupid? Since when do Sirens watch Pirates of the Caribbean?”

The tune died on her lips and her blue eyes met his dark ones, her crimson painted lips turned up in a wide and delighted smile.

“That song is far older than the movie,” she told him and rose from her seat to move to his bedside, sliding onto the bed beside him. “I'm glad you are alright.”

She moved to hover over him and brushed her lips against his. “My name is Darcy,”

“Darcy,” he repeated bringing one hand up to run it through her dark locks and pull her closer for a kiss. “I've been meaning to kiss you for months now.”

“Hmm,” she hummed and met him halfway.

When they finally parted Brock's eyes were half closed in pleasure and she moved to nib at his jawline. “Just kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Darcy is a siren - she enjoys using her voice every now and then thus she works at a phone sex hotline for fun  
> Tony obviously knows she is a siren - as does Jane
> 
> I did not work out a background or world for this 😅  
> because it's supposed to be a one-shot. Feel free to ask stuff anyway.
> 
> Not beta or proofread. Show me those mistakes and I shall correct them 😘


End file.
